Destructed
The first book in The Chosen Ones The Blurb The Choosing is coming up, and Willowflower is preparing to be her best. She's been waiting her whole life to be Chosen, and is praying she'll be the lucky warrior. When her best friend is Chosen instead of her, Willowflower feels defeated, and forces herself to prove she is the best warrior WestClan can have. But after meeting an ex-council member, she learns what is really going on. Prologue The fire burned brighter as the scarlet drops of blood dropped into the pit. A white she-cat stepped forwards, and placed her muzzle on a young tom's shoulder. Her voice was as smooth as silk as she spoke. "Do you, Thymefur, understand the rules of The Council, and accept your post as Council member in training?" Thymefur nodded mindlessly. His blue eyes were slowly turning amber as he stood around the fire. His blood had stopped dripping from his paw, and he was slowly rocking back and forth. The white she-cat nodded. "Then by your vow, I take away your name, and replace it with what you now stand for. Your name will be Amberfur, and you serve the Council! Your mind has ben focused in the Pool of Life. Your blood has burned in the Eternal Fire, and you have bound yourself into the Council." The cats around the podium began to cheer. "Amberfur! Amberfur!" But it wasn't an excited cheer. It was a mindless drone. Amberfur nodded at the white she-cat, then walked into the crowd of cats. All of them had amber eyes, and all of them looked empty. There was no telling them apart in the dark. Just hundreds of mindless, amber eyes. The white she-cat stepped away from the fire, and decended into the darkness. Right away, she was met by a startled gray she-cat. This she-cat's eyes were unlike the mindless amber of those around her, instead a shade of cobalt. "Amberstar!" she mewed, her voice cracking. "She's fighting the brain-washing. She needs to be released from the Council, or she'll destroy us!" Amberstar narrowed her eyes. "Are you stupid Robinleaf? If we release her now, she'll spill our secrets to the Clans! They're not supposed to know what really happens! We'd have to give her the memory serum, and you know the risks! We could wipe out everyone!" Robinleaf winced. "I'm sorry. I know it's stupid. But if we don't do something, Cinderwings will burn us to the ground!" Amberstar hissed. "Do not speak of her past name! She is Council Member 548121, or Amberwings. She does not deserve her old title." Robinleaf nodded. "Yes Amberstar. I'll speak to Stoneclaw, Irisfur and Flameblossom. We may have to brain-wash Irisfur though. She's getting rather snide." Amberstar waved Robinleaf off. She focused herself on the files in her head. The password drifted effortlessly out of her brain. 9. 4. 17. 956. 3. The wheels turned in her head as she walked into the files. She drifted, and quickly picked up the right one. 548121. Here. She looked down at the file, and read through the information. Number: 548121 Council Name: Amberwings Real Name: Cinderwings Council Rank: Solitary Confinment Past Clan: DewClan Clan Rank: Warrior Status: Current Member She quickly took the file out of her head, and dropped it in the fire. She could hear sudden screeches from the prison, and then watched as the shadows of her guards dragged a body away. "Amberstar has spoken!" Flameblossom screeched. "The prisoner is to die in the forest!" The cat screeched once more, and then was silent. Amberstar nodded, and looked into the flames. We only take the loyal ones. We will not stand for rebellion. And we will not let any like you into our ranks again. You have been warned Cinderwings. Good luck to you. Chapter One I shook sleep out of my pelt as I stood up. Blinding sunlight wiped out my vision as I opened by eyes. Next to me lay Nightstorm, still snoring away. How does she expect to be Chosen if she sleeps the day away? I stepped over the other warriors, and into the clearing. Several LeafClan cats were gathering around, waiting for the patrols to return. Each were attempting to get on as many patrols as possible. After all, you needed 50 patrols in your quota to be eligible for The Choosing. Icestorm, our current deputy, entered camp, the cats from the patrols trickling in. They marched up to the patrol manager, Cloverlight, who scracthed long marks into the tree. I looked over at my own name, and quickly counted. 53. Good. The more patrols, the better. Nightstorm had 50 flat. I knew there were other things taken into account, but the patrols were the highest. "Willowflower!" Icestorm calls. "I want you on the patrol. We're going to the DewClan border. Duskfur and Littlebird's patrols covered the TreeClan and MarshClan borders. Get Nightstorm and we'll leave." I quickly dived into the den, literally pulled Nightstorm out of her nest. "Patrol. DewClan border. Now!" I spat. Nightstorm jumped up, and quickly came out of the den with me. I nodded to Icestorm, and he motioned for Dapplewhisker and Pebblemist to lead us out of camp. We trekked down the riverbank, and over to the fallen logs that marked the edge of our territory. Nightstorm's fur raised on her back as we walked near the overwhelming scent markers. A DewClan patrol had killed her little brother. She never really got over it. The Clans aren't suppoed to fight, with The Council leading us, but this patrol was filled with young, confused cats. DewClan was let off with a warning. Nightstorm still doesn't approve of them. DewClan, not The Council. The Council came to power about 7 years ago. Amberstar leads them, and she is the most important cat in the forest. The Clan leaders are actually not important, compared with Amberstar, and any members of The Council. The same goes for deputies. Medicine Cats don't comply by this, as they are connected to what remains of StarClan. Medicine Cats, and their apprentices are ranked higher than a Clan leader. Patrol Managers are also ranked higher than Clan leaders and deputies, but lower than Medicine Cats. Pebblemist halts, and I accidentally slam into Nightstorm. The gray and white she-cat lifted her nose, and sniffed. "There's a DewClan patrol nearby. Hurry up here, and we can leave." Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:The Chosen Ones